


A is for Agender

by LoverAwakened



Series: Destiel Alphabet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender, Agender Character, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Beach Sex, Beach Vacation, Bottom Dean, Destiel Alphabet, Excessive use of nicknames, Jealous Dean, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shipper Sam, Team Free Will, Top Castiel, brief Castiel/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Team Free Will finally take a vacation. A real beach vacation. There's nothing better than kicking back in the sand with a cold beer, watching scantily clad chicks in bikini's walking by. Except, during what issupposedto be a relaxing day at the beach, Dean keeps getting distracted by a Zac Efron wannabe who is standing awfully close to his best friend, one Angel of the Lord, Castiel. Dean Winchester is not jealous. He's not. Dean just wants to make sure that no one is taking advantage of his friend, that's all. That is a perfectly good reason for why he is spying on Cas.





	A is for Agender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Destiel Alphabet series. Each work will be a different letter-26 total works-dealing with the pairing of Castiel/Dean Winchester. Other characters will make appearances, there may be temporary pairings of Destiel with original characters or other SPN characters, but the endgame for each work will always be Dean/Cas. The works will be stand-alone fics, one not having to do with the other. I will update when I can.

 

 

It didn’t happen at the bunker in Dean’s bedroom. It wasn’t in the backseat of Baby during a terrible thunderstorm. Nor was it soft, sweet, and romantic. In all honesty, it was just Dean being a jealous asshole.

 

The boys were on a hunt in Crystal River, Florida and Dean had managed to talk Sam and Cas into staying for the weekend.

 

“C’mon guys! A beach vacation. A _real_ beach vacation! Just a few days, I promise.”

 

And that was how Sam, Dean, and Castiel ended up laying in lounge chairs in bathing suits at the beach of Crystal Bay. The air was thick and humid. The scent from the bay filled Dean’s nose. Sam and Dean were in swim trunks, Sam reading a paperback novel and Dean stealthily checking out chicks walking by in skimpy bikinis from behind sunglasses. Cas, however…Cas, in his royal blue speedo-looking thing, which hid _nothing_ , chatted near the water with a Zac Efron wannabe in red swim trunks.

 

Dean lost track of time as he watched the two men smile and laugh with each other. The hunter couldn’t remember the last time he’d made Cas smile like that. Bay Watch trailed his fingertips down Cas’ arm and tilted his head in the direction of a faraway patch of overgrown plant life. Dean saw Cas chew his lower lip for a moment before looking around. Nodding in agreement, the angel and Efron started to walk off and Dean choked on his beer as Wannabe slid his hand down Cas’ lower back.

 

“Dude, are you okay?” Sam asked, peering at his brother over the top of his book.

 

“Do you see that motherfucker all over Cas?!”

 

Sam set the book in his lap, scanning the beach for their friend. “Uh, Cas is smiling and they’re taking a walk. Everything seems fine.” Sam sipped his beer, settling back in the chair and opening his book again. “Besides, Cas can take care of himself.”

 

“But…they…he…I mean—” Dean stammered.

 

“Are you having a stroke?” Sam chuckled. “Maybe Cas just wants to get lucky or something. Give him some space.”

 

“What!” Dean shrieked, jackknifing in his chair, knocking his beer over in the sand. “Son of a…. ugh, damn it.” He picked up the beer, trying his best to remove all the sand from the lip of the bottle and glared at his little brother. “Dude, Cas isn’t tryin’ to get some. He’s an angel. They don’t do shit like that. And he’s not even gay.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, flipping to the next page. “I know, Dean.” Dean began to nod when Sam continued, “He’s not gay ‘cause he’s not a guy. Not technically.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, gaze following Cas and the Wannabe as they got smaller and smaller.

 

“He’s an angel.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know, smart ass.”

 

“He’s an angel,” Sam repeated, “he isn’t a man or a woman he just… he just _is_.”

 

Dean stared at his brother, arching an eyebrow. “He just _is_. Very profound, Aristotle. Thank you,” he deadpanned.

 

Dean saw Cas and the male model walk off into the bushes out of sight.

 

“Whatever, Sammy. I’m going for a walk.”

 

“Tell Cas and his new friend I said hello.” Sam smirked, not lifting his eyes from the book.

 

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean snapped.

 

“Jerk.”

 

 

Dean attempted to look as if he was casually strolling down the beach, constantly looking over his shoulder at Sam. When he realized Sam was too into his book to care about what Dean was doing, the hunter sprinted over to the patch of plants Cas disappeared into.

 

Muffled voices drifted through and Dean could taste the bile rising in his throat as he heard Cas’ melodic laughter. Slowly, so not to make a sound, Dean pushed aside the sharp blades of the tall plants and tip toed through. There was a small abandoned dock, the water from the bay dipping in to make a secluded little area surrounded by giant weeds, plants, and a few trees. The only people were Dean, Cas, and the Douchewad who currently had his gross tongue down Cas’ throat.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” Dean snarled.

 

The two men leapt apart and where Grabby Hands looked like he was about to piss himself, Cas just looked annoyed.

 

“Can I help you, Dean?”

 

“Yeah. You sure can, Cas,” Dean sneered, “you can tell me what the fuck you think you’re doing!” Dean’s hands curled into fists at his sides and anger rolled off him in waves. Thank Chuck he didn’t have the Mark of Cain anymore because Dean would have snapped this fucker’s neck for touching Cas.

 

“You know what, you two look like you have a lot to talk about, so I’m just gonna…I’m just g-gonna, uh, go.” Hasselhoff stuttered, tripping over his feet as he raced around Dean and through the brush.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas huffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“What are you doin’, man?”

 

“What did it look like I was doing, Dean,” Cas countered.

 

“Making horrible decisions.”

 

“Well I learned from the best,” Cas snorted, “And how is this any different from your random bar hookups?” The angel questioned.

 

Dean opened his mouth but no words came out. There were so many things Dean wanted to say. _You deserve better than a random hookup. It hurts to see you with someone who’s not me. You’re an angel, you shouldn’t let guys defile you_. Instead, what came out of Dean’s mouth was, “But he’s a guy!”

 

Cas tilted his head in that way that Dean would never admit out loud, that was so adorable, almost like a bird.

 

“Why does that matter?”

 

“You-you…you’re a guy.” Dean stumbled stupidly.

 

Cas remained silent, but arched a brow, pinning the hunter with an ice-cold glare.

 

“N-not that I have a p-problem with two guys together or that there’s anything wrong with that or anything,” Dean fumbled, searching his brain for a good excuse as to why he was so upset that a guy was kissing his best friend.

 

“Dean,” Cas stood, crowding the hunter against a tree near the dock. “I am a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent,” Dean swallowed as the angel seemed to tower over him, “I am agender.”

 

“You’re a-what-now?”

 

The angel sighed, taking a step back from Dean. “I am agender. I am neither male nor female.”

 

“Yeah, I know. You’re an angel, shouldn’t you like, not be into physical pleasures or somethin’?”

 

Cas squinted at the hunter. “That is asexual, Dean. Not all angels are asexual but we are all agender.” He lowered his eyes to the hunter’s full lips and his voice dropped impossibly lower. “I am not asexual, Dean. I _enjoy_ physical pleasure.” Cas thought back to his sexual encounter with April, as a human, and shuddered. “Well, so long as they don’t try to kill me afterward.” He amended.

 

“Why not me?” Dean blurted.

 

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Why not you, what?”

 

“Well, if you wanted to fool around, and you obviously don’t have a problem fooling around with a guy, why not ask me? I’m kind of an expert at physical pleasure,” Dean grinned.

 

“An expert, huh. You mean a manslut?”

 

“Hey!” Dean shouted, feigning insult.

 

“My apologies, Dean. That’s how your brother refers to it.” The corner of Cas’ mouth lifted in a small amused smile and he shrugged. “And in answer to your question, I’ve never brought it up to you because I’ve only ever seen you show interest in females, Dean, and even though I _am_ genderless, I have a penis and so you see me as male.”

 

Dean flinched at the word _penis_ and shook the images of ‘naked angel’ from his head. “Well, I’ll try anything once,” Dean laughed nervously, smile not reaching his eyes. “Whaddaya say?”

 

“Forget it, Dean,” Cas frowned, “I’ll just take care of it myself at the motel later.”

 

“You, uh, you do that sort of thing?”

 

“Yes, Dean,” the angel glared, “Since I was human, I’ve come to find it enjoyable. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be leaving now since you chased off my… _friend_.”

 

Dean’s stomach twisted in knots as he saw the crestfallen look on the angel’s face. He never wanted to be responsible for putting that look on Cas’ face. Before Dean could second-guess himself, the hunter’s hand shot out to grab Cas’ wrist. The angel’s eyes widened as Dean slammed his mouth against his friend in a harsh, bruising kiss. Pressing, biting, and licking, Dean devoured the angel’s mouth, a thrill shooting through his body as he felt Cas open beneath him.

 

Cas tasted like beer and something sweet, like pie. He smelled of ozone and it felt like the angel had a static charge surrounding him that made Dean think of a hurricane bottled in the tiny vessel of a human being and _that_ thought, the thought of all the raw _power_ , made a simmering heat coil low in Dean’s gut. He longed to let go and give himself over to someone else’s control.

 

Dean thrust his tongue over and over into the angel’s mouth, trying desperately to erase Cas’ memory of kissing Mr. High-School-Musical. Cas moaned and the sound went right to Dean’s dick. The deep gravel voice never sounded so good and Dean wondered what other noises he could get the angel to make. Before he had a chance to figure it out, though, the ground beneath him disappeared and he let out a very unmanly yelp.

 

Cas lifted Dean effortlessly and laid the hunter down on his back, quickly climbing over him. The angel kissed and licked down Dean’s jaw and neck, stopping momentarily to rid Dean of his swim trunks. Dean was hard and leaking against his stomach. He moaned and writhed underneath Cas as the angel gave a few pulls to the hunter’s stiff cock, before slipping out of his own bathing suit.

 

Cas was huge. Cas was enormous. It was at least eight or nine inches and thick. How the hell did Cas expect that monster of a cock to fit in Dean’s ass. Which is, where Dean’s assuming, this is going given their current position.

 

“Cas, uh, I don’t think…I mean…I’m not an expert in dude-on-dude sex or anything, but I’m guessing we need some things like lube. _Lots_ of lube. And condoms.” Dean tried to reign in the panic, not wanting Cas to see he was terrified. “Maybe we should just try this later.”

 

Cas forcefully held Dean down by the shoulders, ocean blue eyes boring into forest green.

 

“Did you, or did you not, offer yourself up for my pleasure, Dean?”

 

“Wha— “

 

“Did you?” Cas demanded.

 

Dean felt a rush of arousal zing through his veins at the angel’s commanding voice and his cock twitched between their bellies. He could do this. He wanted this. Cas wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“Yeah, I, um, yes. Yes, I did.”

 

The angel’s eyes softened and he let up the pressure on the hunter’s shoulders.

 

“Number one: we do not need condoms because I am an angel and I cannot catch human diseases. Number two: we do not need lubricant, as my grace can provide the necessary amount.”

 

Dean’s eyes drifted down to the angel’s large cock and widened comically. Cas gently carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, shushing the hunter and pressing small, soft kisses to the corner of his mouth.

 

“Dean. Do you trust me?”

 

Dean locked eyes with the angel. “Of course. Always.”

 

Cas smiled, tapping two fingers to Dean’s hole. Angelic grace cleansed and stretched Dean and he felt a wetness leaking down between his cheeks.

 

“Ok, that wasn’t so bad,” Dean conceded. “Ready to use me for your pleasure, Cas?”

 

Cas’ eyes darkened, pupils blowing wide and hungry. “Absolutely,” he growled.

 

Cas grabbed Dean by the back of the thighs, lifting the hunter and angling his ass upward. He pushed inside Dean in one slow, steady thrust until he bottomed out.

 

Instead of burning and pain, all Dean felt was the warm tingle of grace and the incredible fullness of having Cas’ thick cock in him. Why did he wait so long to do this? This felt amazing. Cas had sufficiently ruined him for anyone else.

 

Dean sort of expected the angel to be slow and sweet, almost like making love. Cas was an angel, after all. He seemed too pure for what he was actually doing; slamming into Dean’s ass hard and fast, letting loose a string of cuss words Dean had never heard the angel utter before. And while it wasn’t exactly what Dean expected, it certainly was fucking hot as hell.

 

When Dean felt he was getting close, Cas folded him practically in half, fucking into him relentlessly and managing to hit a spot inside of him that was making the hunter see stars. And then, just when Dean thought it couldn’t get any better, Cas leaned in, nibbling his earlobe and growled, “Come for me, Dean.”

 

Cas fisted Dean’s cock half a dozen times before the hunter was squirting everywhere, stripes of come decorating the angel’s abdomen and Dean’s chest.

 

“Fuck, Cas!”

 

“Maybe next time.” Cas groaned, emptying himself inside Dean.

 

Both men breathed heavily as they came down, Cas still inside the hunter. They stared at each other in silence for several minutes and shared a few chaste kisses.

 

“So, um, what should I call you?”

 

Another head-tilting-confused-puppy look from Cas had Dean smiling warmly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you said you don’t have a gender. Does it bother you that I refer to you as ‘he’? Should I start using some other pronoun?”

 

A look of understanding passed across the angel’s face and he buried his head in the side of Dean’s neck, chuckling softly.

 

“No, Dean,” Cas stroked his fingers through the hunter’s dark blonde strands. “It doesn’t bother me. You can use any pronoun you wish.”

 

Cas smiled down at Dean and the hunter felt a warmth spread through his chest he refused to name.

 

“So, you mentioned a next time. Is that…is that something you’d want to do?”

 

“Are you referring to me bottoming or having sex with you in general?”

 

“Both. Um, maybe we can switch back and forth who bottoms.”

 

“I’d be amenable to that.”

 

“Awesome.” Dean’s face split into a huge grin.

 

They cleaned up as best they could in the lake and walked back down the beach to where Sam was still lounging in the chair. Testing, Dean slid a hand against Cas’, smiling when the angel interlaced their fingers.

 

“Fucking finally,” Sam muttered. He was happy for his brother and his best friend, but as the little brother it was his job to tease the shit out of Dean. “Hey, Dean. You better not let Cas’ new boyfriend catch you holding hands. He’s over by the snack hut.” Sam grinned.

 

“Son of a…”

 

Dean took off after Sam, chasing his younger brother down the beach, splashing around the water. Cas gathered their towels, empty beer bottles, and Sam’s book with a smile on his face as he walked back to the Impala. He could hear the brothers shouting at one another down the beach and he shook his head, laughing. Cas laid back on the hood of the Chevy and closed his eyes, the sun a delicious heat against his bare skin. The angel had never been more proud to be part of the small collection of misfits known as the “Winchester Family”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


End file.
